


Blank Canvas

by Muzuki_chan



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzuki_chan/pseuds/Muzuki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Life is great.' Teito thought sarcastically to himself, "I wonder what the future will bring?'</p>
<p>Teito almost wanted to laugh. He couldn't believe how naive he was. Or how childish those thoughts were as he said it to himself from at least three years and two and a half months ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notakamisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notakamisama/gifts).



> I, uh, *gulps* I had this idea in mind for a year or more now, but I'm not so sure how it'll turn out. I hope you guys will come with me for this ride, and if not, that's totally fine too because I don't know how it'll turn out Lol.  
> Anyways, this is for notakamisama because of her drawing, it was pretty awesome and I plan to use it in my story at some point because it's what gave me the jump-start to write this again~  
> (oh and also, you should totally check out her tumblr too~)

Teito moved the brush fluidly across the pure, unadulterated white canvas. He hummed happily, green eyes glazed over as he was stuck in his world of only him and the canvas.

The art studio he sat in was the second floor of his father's art shop, the other half of the second floor being their living space. It was small yet spacious all at the same time, and the smell of lavender and hydrangeas from the florist shop across the street occasionally wafted into the little art shop. But that was only on days when the streets below weren't so busy.

A soft knock intruded the brunet's concentration, turning around he was greeted by his father's sophisticated smile. Krom, Teito's father, walked into the sun lit room and stood behind the boy, soft eyes looking at the painted portrait.

Krom let out a low chuckle, "If your mother was here, I'm sure she would have loved it." With that, Teito let out a small grin, followed by a quiet 'thanks' as he sat the brushes down and accepted the cup of tea that Krom handed to him.

Teito inhaled the delicious sweet scent of the brewed liquid before taking a sip. In the suns warm rays that come into the room like shattered pieces of light, the wisps of steam from the tea could be seen twirling into the air.

Teito left his father to flitter around the room while he himself relaxed into the tall stool that he sat in. The brunet let out a content sigh as Krom walked in front of Teito's view and towards the balcony, opening the sliding doors and the smell of the busy streets poured in.

The smell of diesel, clanks of vending machines, and the muffled murmurs of voices from civilians floated into the room. But Teito did not mind it very much, it was a given to hear these sort of things when one lived in the heart of the city in the town of Neal, District three.

_'Life is great.'_ Teito thought as he took another sip of the tea. His green eyes grazed his father's chocolate browns, which stared back questioningly with a smile. The brunet shook his head and looked back down into his lap, the reflection of his face in the brown colored tea.

_'I wonder what the future will bring?'_

~*~

_'Life is great.'_ Teito thought sarcastically to himself, _'I wonder what the future will bring?'_

Teito almost wanted to laugh. He couldn't believe how naive he was. Or how childish those thoughts were as he said it to himself from at least three years and two and a half months ago.

But now here he was, body shaking uncontrollably and a blanket draped over him. His knees were brought closer to his heaving chest, breaths coming out in meager pants. He couldn't hear nor see anything other than static and dancing black dots in his vision.

His body ached painfully, clothes drenched with something he couldn't name of off the top of his head, and nothing could fill the empty void in his heart.

"--full name is Krom W. Raggs and he--"

Cops filled his home, snooping around the obviously destroyed second floor. Elegant ceramic cups along with brushes lay scattered and broken, signifying that nothing went down without a fight. Several cops stood around while others walked to and fro, inspecting every inch of the scene.

"--his wife died a year ago and he lives with his only son, Teito T. Raggs--"

He wanted it to stop. He wanted to wake up and see the sun slither through the curtains of his room and run to tell a part of this dream to his father. Why couldn't he wake up? This wasn't, no, it just couldn't be real.

"--won't speak a word. He's going through shock and I wouldn't blame him. Poor kid--"

Teito wanted to shut everything out and dive underneath the blankets of his bed. Pretend like nothing happened. He felt dirty and unclean. Violated.

"--beaten and the wound on his lower back would probably leave a nasty scar--"

Teito brought his hands up to his ears, refusing to hear the words. But it was in vain as the words slipped away from their mouths, through the thin walls, and into Teito's ears.

"--slight bleeding from the rectal area due to forced entrance. And his eyes, he needs surgery to fix his vision STAT, officer."

_'Yes,'_ Teito thought darkly as the doctors were walking towards him slowly, trying not to spook him as if he were a frightened animal, _'Life sure is great.'_

~*~time skip~*~

Teito couldn't breath. Every breath he drew in felt like as if he were consuming burning, molten pieces of glass that clutched on stubbornly to his throat. The air surrounding him was stagnant and heavy with intoxicating fumes of the paint that once drove him insane with a burning passion.

But not anymore.

It meant nothing if this was the price he had to pay.

Teito could barely see through his tunneled vision, blurred from both his tears and the blindness. But through what was left of his vision, he could see that his bedroom was torn into pieces. Empty canvases ripped apart and skewed across the floor along with paint brushes and other art-like materials.

What had he done? Where did he go wrong? Teito shivered, the lump in his throat only grew as the minutes passed. Teito let out another choking sob. He brought his hands to his face, eyes scanning frantically to see if he could still see the lines and creases on his hands, but it was no use. He was still slightly blind and there was nothing he could do.

Disturbing his wallowing in sorrow, a soft knock could be heard. Teito's cries were silenced and he waited.

"Teito", a male voice whispered, "Lets go home." The statement sounded more like a hesitant question, and the brunet didn't have the heart in him to refuse the soothing voice.

Reluctantly Teito nodded his head and a chest with warm arms grasped his cold body, picking him up and carrying him out of the room.

Teito lost count of how many times someone had picked him up to carry him off somewhere. The doctors had carried him to the hospital, eyes bandaged and medicine taken to alleviate the aches. But nothing helped the aching in his chest. The moment Teito was released from the hospital, he raced back home and when he entered the house his fingers trailed along the halls as his feet took him back to his room. He eventually lost count on how many days had past as well.

These strong arms that carried him made him feel safe, but only for now. Prying one eye open painfully and squinting through his damaged green eye, he looked over the man's shoulder and cast one last glance at his house.

The small art shop was now vacant, a little sign saying 'For Sale' was placed in front of the lot.

Maybe it was for the best? Teito slumped into the man's arm and just before the sleep caught up to him, a sliver of silver hair entered his view.

"Sleep Teito."

The hand that was once pressed firmly on his back moved to the back of his head, fingers massaging the back of his scalp comfortingly all the while it shifted his head to press his face against the unknown man's broad shoulder. 

As the hand continued to work its magic, Teito's eyes began to close and with that, Teito succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
